


The Perfect Plan

by hoshiiie



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiiie/pseuds/hoshiiie
Summary: Ruki had a plan...





	The Perfect Plan

Ruki had a plan.

He pulled his socks up, pinned up his hair and put on some makeup. He giggled to himself as he pulled out _his_ favourite outfit and put it on. Ruki then stepped slightly back, admiring his work and made a spin in front of the mirror, liking the way his skirt fluttered up. He missed his workaholic boyfriend (in bed more specifically) so he needed to make himself looked perfect in order for his plan to work perfectly. He hummed in satisfaction and left for school.

Ignoring the stares from his surroundings, Ruki cat walked into school with confidence, swinging his ponytails at times. He turned into a corner and entered the teachers’ office casually with a cheeky grin across his face. Ruki set a piece of paper on top of a specific table and walked back out into an empty classroom, waiting patiently as he sat down to a chair. A few moments later, the door slided opened and a figure walked in.

“Excuse me, were you….”

Ruki stood up from his seat, walked slowly towards him and smiled sweetly at the person who just entered. He had his eyes glued into the other's like an animal who had found the one that he was going to mate with. 

“Your student, Ruki chan here wants some private lessons with you…” 

Batting his eyelashes and fiddled with his short skirt, Ruki hopped back onto the table, crossed his legs elegantly and continued, looking at his stunned boyfriend.

“Shiroyama-sensei~”

**Author's Note:**

> A really short drabble.  
> I remembered posting it somewhere years ago and then deleted it. Now I've found, edited and shamelessly posting it. (〃ω〃)  
> I miss writing my OTP. (;_;) I should really write more.


End file.
